The Dream that Became Reality Reloaded
by RdawgX
Summary: The Repost of the Original, with an afterword! Please Read it!
1. It begins

The Dream That Became Reality  
  
Howdy y'all, RdawgX here, this is my first attempt at writing a fanfic, so constructive criticism is greatly appreciated, but please don't flame. Thanx.  
  
DISCLAIMER: All characters and names associated with Final Fantasy X are owned by Squaresoft  
  
Anyways, now that the legal crap is outta the way, on with the story!!!!  
  
Prologue: How it began  
  
It began as any other day in the Farplane, with Tidus silently counting the days until he would get to see Yuna when she made her trip to the Farplane. He was laying in his bed, looking at the ceiling, thinking about his one true love, when suddenly, his father Jecht walked through the door. Tidus sat up. "You ever heard of knocking first?" He asked, irritated. Jecht just laughed. "Nope." Tidus shook his head and rolled out of bed. "I came to tell u something, boy." Jecht said suddenly breaking the silence with his serious tone. Tidus grunted, having a hard time believing this. "Yeah, right, that I really believe." He said sarcastically as he walked out the door. Jecht pretended to be hurt. "Oh…so I suppose you don't want to know about how you can go back to Spira…oh well, your loss." Jecht listened as he heard Tidus stop walking. He turned around and poked his head in the doorway "Uh…did you just say 'go back to Spira?'" Jecht nodded. Tidus looked at his father skeptically. "And how the hell would I do that?" Jecht paused "Well… if you listen to me, then you'll find out."  
  
***  
  
So now that his whole day was gone, Tidus was contemplating this new turn of events. Basically, Jecht had told him that the fayth had made a deal with him, saying that because he helped save Spira and ended their dreaming, they would allow him to live again, by leaving the fayth of Bahamut, who volunteered to dream of Tidus to keep him alive, to continue to dream so that he could continue to live his life. He was supposed to leave by noon, which was in another hour and 15 minutes. Although he should have been happy, he couldn't be, because there was a problem that nagged at him. Something that just wouldn't leave him, no matter how he tried not to think about it. Tidus sighed, knowing that he was going to have to decide now…  
  
Author's Note: Well what do you think? I hope you've enjoyed this intro, please let my know if you're interested. If so, I'll have the chapters up soon. Bye for now!!! 


	2. Chapter 1:On My Way

The Dream that Became Reality-Chapter 1  
  
DISCLAIMER: All Characters and names associated with Final Fantasy X are property of Squaresoft.  
  
Tidus stood at the entrance in Guadosalam, looking outside. Jecht and Auron watched as Tidus turned and waved to them. Just as Tidus was going to walk out, Auron called his name. Tidus turned. "Aren't you going to be needing this?" Auron said, holding up the Brotherhood. Tidus grinned, "You bet!" He exclaimed, taking the sword from his mentor's hand. Jecht looked his son in the eye. "You take care of Yuna…Braska's mean with that staff." He said in a serious tone, when suddenly he burst out laughing. Somehow, the mention of her name stung him deep inside. He had made his choice, but his father wasn't making it any easier. Tidus faked a smile. "I will dad." Jecht nodded and Tidus leaped out of the Farplane.  
  
***  
  
Tidus walked around Guadosalam, seemingly unnoticed by the Guados, who were still a bit angry with him over all the incidents with Seymour. Tidus walked over to Giera Guado's house. He pushed the door open and got a less than warm welcome from the blitzer. "IF YOU THINK I'M GONNA PLAY FOR YOUR PANSY ASS AUROCHS, YOU GOT ANOTHER THING COMING!" Tidus put his hands up in protest. "Easy man, I don't play blitzball anymore…I'm kinda in retirement." Giera calmed down. "Oh…well in that case welcome!" He patted Tidus on the shoulder. Tidus was confused by his sudden change in attitude, but accepted the welcome anyway. "So what brings you to Guadosalam?" He asked as he motioned Tidus to sit at the table. Tidus hesitated for a minute, wondering what his reaction would be. "Well…I was wondering if you could take me to Luca?" He waited for an answer. Giera looked at him blankly. "Whatever for?" Tidus sighed. "I'm..meeting a friend." Giera thought for a minute. "Well, we're leaving this afternoon at 2:30 so if you can hang tight till then, well then yeah sure." Tidus nodded in thanks, said goodbye, and decided to go walk around for awhile.  
  
***  
  
2:30 came quicker than he expected, and the trip to Luca went by uneventful. Although he thought of how he was going to explain his problem and the reasoning behind it. Finally, they came to Luca, and Tidus set out to find his love.  
  
***  
  
Tidus walked to the blitzball entrance, and found Biggs and Wedge there, who were not only the guards to the stadium, but played on the Besaid Aurochs. "Tidus? Is that you?" Biggs asked, looking at him. Tidus nodded, with a smile. "How's it goin guys? Miss me?" Wedge nodded. "You bet! Since you disappeared, Wakka retired and it's basically been just me and Biggs, and we've only won 5 of our last 10 games." Tidus cringed. "Damn…well if things go well, I'm gonna see if I can come back and play." They both looked happy. Wedge grew serious. "So, how come you disappeared?" He asked. Tidus rubbed the back of his head. "Uh…I'll have to tell you guys that story some other time, but right now I got some important business to deal with, so I'll catch you guys later." He walked away before they had a chance to say anything.  
  
***  
  
Tidus walked into the stadium and smiled. This place was like home to him, although it was 2 of the teams that he hated to play against the most, the Guado Glories and the Al Bhed Psyches. As he looked into the sphere pool, he realized that Rikku's brother was playing. His heart skipped a beat. This meant that Rikku was probably here! He walked over to the Psyches fan section. He looked around and couldn't see her. He was beginning to lose hope when suddenly he caught a flash of blonde hair in the crowd. As he went to focus on it, he was shocked at what he saw. Rikku seemed to have totally changed. She wore a blue bandana sort of thing on her head and a few strands of her hair were braided, and she had a red scarf with yellow ends around her neck. She wore a yellow bikini and dark green shorts with big pockets on the front for holding things and a yellow belt. She had white frilly sleeves on her arms and blue and white shoes on. She really had changed. Then again I've been gone for 2 years, he thought to himself. He walked over and stood behind her, just as her brother scored and made it 3-1 for the Psyches. All the fans in the section stood up and yelled, and then Tidus noticed that there was another girl beside Rikku, who seemed to be uninterested in the game. Rikku poked the girl in the ribs. "My brother's pretty good eh?" She chirped. The girl sighed. "Sure." She replied with little interest. Tidus decided this would be a good time to step in. "Yeah that sure was a nice goal, although he should work on his technique." He grinned, waiting for her response. He saw her stand completely straight and not move for a minute. Slowly she turned around, and as she caught a glimpse of Tidus' smiling face, her green eyes went wide. "Oh my god…Tidus? You…You're back!" She practically leaped into his arms. Tidus laughed. "Relax, I missed you too!" He hugged her back. Rikku let him go and just looked at him. "Well before I go too insane I guess I'll introduce you to my friend." She turned to the girl. "Tidus, meet Paine, Paine meet Tidus." Tidus grinned weakly, noticing the red color of her eyes. She looked him up and down for a second, thinking of where she saw him before. Suddenly it came to mind. "Wait a minute…you're Sir Tidus aren't you?" Tidus looked confused. "Sure..?" She laughed. "Yes you are, I've seen your statue in Besaid, you're the one that sacrificed your life for Yuna." Tidus nodded, finally understanding. He scratched the back of his head, embarrassed. "But could ya do me a favour and stop it with the 'sir' bit?" He asked. Paine and Rikku both laughed. "Sure thing," Paine paused. She chuckled to herself. "And here I was thinking you were another dumb blonde." Rikku laughed but then stopped. "Hey…" This caused Tidus to laugh now, as Paine rolled her eyes. "See what I mean?" Tidus shook his head at her too. "Rikku, you really give us blondes a bad name." He said with a fake frown. Rikku stuck her tongue out and punched Tidus in the shoulder. After everyone finally stopped laughing, they realized that the game was over and everyone was leaving, so they did the same.  
  
***  
  
So they got onto the airship, with the first stop being in Bevelle to drop Paine off and then off to the Al Bhed Home. Tidus and Rikku stood out on the deck. After they both stood in silence for awhile, Rikku finally spoke. "It's really good to have you back Tidus." She said. Tidus grinned. "Yeah? It's good to be back." She nodded. Again there was silence. Tidus thought about whether to tell her or not, but decided against it and instead asked about Home. "So it's rebuilt?" Rikku nodded enthusiastically. "Since everybody uses machina, it's now the largest city in Spira thanks to all the high-tech stuff, so I've been busy doing repairing and building machina." She said. "Sounds cool." Tidus added. "Guess what? We're gonna go see Yunie tomorrow!" She chirped. Tidus cringed, it's now or never, he thought to himself. "Uh…actually I wanted to talk to you about something first." He swallowed hard. Rikku looked at him oddly but asked him what was wrong. "Well…you know I've basically always loved Yuna and all…and that I've always had like a brother/sister love for you Rikku…but I feel as if that love has grown to something more." Rikku looked hard at him. "What're you trying to say?" Tidus was really worried now. "Rikku…what I'm trying to say is I…well I…" He stammered.   
  
"I love you."  
  
Author's Note: Well now you all know what Tidus' big decision was and how he made it. By the way, in case you guys are wondering what Rikku's costume looks like (although I'm sure that you all know what it looks like anyway) go to www.rpgamer.com/games/ff/ffx-2/art/rikku01.jpg and check it out. Check out Chapter 2 to find out Rikku's reaction!! 


	3. Chapter 2: You What!

The Dream that Became Reality-Chapter 2  
  
Well, now that I've left you all in suspense, we've finally arrived at the moment you've all been waiting for! Thanx to kingleby and Anything-But-Ordinary for reviewing my work so far, I really appreciate the comments and the time you took to read it, and for those of you who read but didn't review, although it would've been nice if you could've left a review, I'm just grateful you took the time to read it. Anyways, I think it's time to get back to the story. Enjoy!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: All Characters and names associated with Final Fantasy X are property of Squaresoft  
  
Rikku stood there in stunned silence. Her green eyes showed her confusion and shock at the words she just heard Tidus speak to her. "Tidus…are you joking?" She asked, although she knew the answer. Tidus' heart sank. "No" He said softly. Rikku was silent again, looking at her feet. Finally she asked. "Why, Tidus? Why are you doing this to me?" Tidus looked at her with sadness in his eyes. "I don't understand…" He asked. Now Rikku was angry. "No, you wouldn't understand, you never did understand anything!" She yelled at him. "You wouldn't understand that Yuna would be heartbroken and probably kill herself! Do you want me to go into detail about what she's tried to do while you've been gone? If it wasn't for Wakka and Lulu and Kimahri and Paine she'd probably be dead right now, but you'd like that wouldn't you! YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT HER DO YOU? IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" She started crying now, as she buried her face in her hands and sat down on the ship. Tidus was shocked now. This whole scene caused him to think about all the times that he yelled at Jecht for always harassing him. Tidus tried to speak to her. "Rikku…I'm sorry, I had no idea. It's not that I don't care about Yuna, really I do, it's just that…Lately I've been so confused about my feelings and I had to tell you." He paused. "You have every right to yell at me, because you're right, it is all my fault…I should never have fallen in love with Yuna, I shouldn't have came back…and maybe I shouldn't have told you how I felt." He started walking towards the door, when suddenly Rikku stood up. She had stopped crying and felt stronger now. "Tidus," She called his name softly. He stopped and turned to her. "Yeah?" He asked fearfully, afraid that she'd explode at him again. Rikku laughed a little. "It's ok, I'm done screaming." Tidus breathed a little easier. "Although I said all that stuff, I've really just been kidding myself…the fact is…I love you too." Tidus' mouth gaped open and he was about to speak, but Rikku raised a hand. "Let me explain. Now that I think about it, I fell in love with you after we met the second time, after you and Wakka broke my machina. I basically hid my feelings to this day, and I didn't get upset when you left because I knew I had to be brave for Yunie and after that I was grieving over you for weeks and weeks but I couldn't tell anybody, because I was sure that it would complicate things and if you came back you wouldn't love me anyway. But when you told me that today…I didn't know what to think, and my first instinct was to think of all the bad things that could happen and that's why I got mad. So I'm sorry." She said lowering her eyes to the floor. Tidus put his hand on her shoulder. "It's ok Rikku, you really are right though. It is my fault for causing Yuna all this pain, so I'm the one who should be sorry. Rikku looked up, into his aqua blue eyes. He was really sorry, she could tell as the playful look in his eyes was replaced by a serious, mature look. With that they walked back to Rikku's room to discuss this new complication.  
  
***  
  
When they got back, Rikku closed the door behind them. She stood and faced Tidus, who was sitting on her bed. "Alright, Tidus, I want you to tell me everything." Tidus took a deep breath and began his story of how he fell in love with Rikku. "Well, to tell you the truth, I didn't fall in love with you until I went to the Farplane. I was still in love with Yuna, but something was bothering me, and I started to miss your laugh and your smile and the way you always tried to cheer everyone up when we were feeling down. I missed how you and me were always a team, ya know? How we always worked together to solve problems. I really missed all that, and that's when I realized that I fell in love with you, but I had to choose. I could take the easy way out and love Yuna, but live in pain for my whole life, or love you and break Yuna's heart and also live in pain. I know that doesn't make sense, but then I thought about the fact that if Yuna didn't know that I was back, then she'd never have to worry." He finished. Rikku came and sat beside him. "Wow…I'm still shocked that you feel that way about me." She said. Tidus smiled a little. "So does this mean that we're a team again?" The playful look returned to his eyes. Rikku smiled. "You bet!" She wrapped him in a big hug, and kissed him. Tidus' eyes went wide at the sudden movement, but he returned the kiss. She pulled away from him. "Jeez Rikku, you don't waste any time do you?" She laughed and went to punch him in the shoulder again, but this time he grabbed her hand. She tried the other hand and he grabbed that too. Now he grinned mischievously. "Weren't you ever taught not to hit people?" Rikku laughed again. "You seriously think my dad would teach me not to hit people?" Tidus laughed so hard that he let go of her hands, and she took this opportunity to knock him over and lay on top of him. "Now you see what happens when you mess with Rikku." She laughed evilly and started tickling him. Tidus screamed with laughter and finally managed to grab her arms again. He pushed her off of him. "Time for revenge." He tickled her this time and it was her turn to scream with laughter. Tidus gave her a quick kiss and then got up. She looked at him smiling. "What was that for?" Tidus shrugged. "I had to shut you up somehow." She smiled. "Tidus I'm really glad you told me your feelings, despite what I said before." Tidus looked at her. "Really?" She nodded. He put his hands on her cheeks and kissed her again, this time a more passionate one. She threw her arms around his neck and they continued to kiss. Tidus' hand moved to the string that tied her bikini. Rikku noticed this. "Tidus, I get the feeling that you're doing something naughty back there." She scolded. Tidus simply replied "Yup." And with that he pulled the string. The bikini top fell to the floor, but she was still pulled close to him. "Tidus! Now I'm gonna be cold!" Tidus laughed. "I can change that." He backed away and watched Rikku pull her shorts off and in a few minutes she was completely naked in front of him. Tidus was shocked at the sight. Rikku looked at him, worried. "Are you sure you can do this?" Tidus nodded. "I'm fine, it's just kinda weird seeing your best friend naked." He explained. She nodded. "Your turn." She grinned. Tidus scratched the back of his head. "Uh…yeah, o-ok." He said as he pulled off his suspenders. "I've never done this before you know." Rikku looked at him. "Seriously?" He looked at her suspiciously. "Yeah. Why? Have you?" He wondered. She shook her head. "No, it's just that you're a blitzer and I just assumed that you would've had like 20 girlfriends in Zanarkand." She explained. Tidus nodded, but laughed after a minute. "Remember that Rikku, I'm a blitzball player, not a pimp." She laughed, looking embarrassed. Tidus watched her, noticing her embarrassed look. "You have no right to be embarrassed, you're completely naked." He joked. She laughed and poked him in his bare chest. "So are you." Tidus gasped a bit and looked. He didn't even notice the fact that he was naked now, he had been so busy admiring Rikku. She ran her hand on his arm, feeling the muscles in his tanned arms. He noticed that she was really petite, as her body was like a little girl's almost. To him it was amazing how she kept in great shape yet she ate more than he did. She noticed that he was quite muscular all over, from his arms to his legs and he had his tan that seemed to never dissipate. Tidus broke the silence. "So…you ready to do this?" Rikku nodded, lying down on the bed. "Whenever you are." Tidus lay down beside her and kicked off their wild night of passion.  
  
Author's Note: There I actually completed a chapter without leaving a cliffhanger. And for those of you who feel that I'm bashing Yuna here by having Tidus ignore her, don't worry I have something for her…whether it's good or not I won't say…but all I'm gonna say is she'll be making her appearance soon. Anyways that's all, so bye for now! 


	4. Chapter 3:Fun and Games

The Dream that Became Reality-Chapter 3  
  
Sorry to keep you all waiting peeps, but I've been busy with work and stuff so I haven't had as much time to devote to my story. But anyways here's chapter 3, so enjoy!  
  
DISCLAIMER: All names and Characters associated with Final Fantasy X belong to Squaresoft  
  
Tidus stirred, lifting himself up from the bed. He looked behind him and saw Rikku curled up lying on the one side of the bed. Tidus looked at how peaceful she was, with a smile on her face. Tidus grinned to himself and pulled the covers back until he saw her leg. He ran his hand down to her toes and pulled her big toe. She sat up, startled. "Tidus!" She exclaimed. Tidus laughed at her as she picked up her pillow and swung it at him. Tidus ducked and tackled her to the bed. "Ack! Let go of me you big meanie!" She screamed in true Rikku fashion. Tidus wrapped his legs around hers to make sure she didn't move, as he kissed her from her neck up. Suddenly the P.A. system in Rikku's room crackled. "Rikku go wake Tidus up, tell him we're just about to land in Besaid." Rikku's heart sank. "O-ok Dad, I will." Tidus stopped kissing her, and looked into her eyes. "Besaid? Oh no…" He sat up quickly. "What am I gonna do?" He looked at the floor. Rikku put her arm around him. "It's ok Tidus…I'll be there with you." She looked at him intently. Tidus shook his head. "Rikku, I'm not putting you through any more, forget it." He said sternly. She put her finger to his lips. "Don't worry…that's what friends are for, right? Remember we're a team, we've always worked better as a team…we'll do this together." Her eyes teared up a little. Tidus grinned weakly and kissed her tenderly on the lips.  
  
***  
  
Tidus walked out of Rikku's room so they wouldn't rouse any suspicion. Soon after Rikku came out too and they walked together down the hall towards the bridge. Tidus stuck his foot out and Rikku tripped. She cried out and fell down as Tidus laughed and ran away. She got up quickly, but couldn't help but laugh. "You son of a bitch!" She chased after him down the hall. Tidus looked behind and ran right into Rin. Rikku stopped and laughed at him as Rin angrily pushed him off. "cdibet getc! Rikku, oui'ja paah yldehk faent mydamo, yna oui eh muja un cusadrehk?" He asked in Al Bhed with a raised eyebrow. Rikku just laughed and stole a glance at Tidus. "oui luimt cyo dryd." Rin just grinned and continued walking. Tidus took this opportunity to run again, when suddenly Rikku had an idea. "Ow!" She cried out as she pretended to fall to the floor. Tidus stopped and looked back in concern. He ran back to her, looking at her closely. "Rikku are you ok?" He asked with worry. She suddenly smiled and punched him in the nads with a laugh. "Just fine." Tidus moaned as he fell to the floor, holding his precious commodity in his hands. "Wakka was right…never trust an Al Bhed." He moaned from the floor. Rikku grinned and walked in in the door. Cid looked out. "What're u doin on the floor kid, lickin the stains off?" He joked. Rikku looked hard at him. "That wasn't funny, Dad." Cid rolled his eyes at his daughter. "Jeez Rikku, why you stickin up for him, ya act like you love him or somethin." He cackled at his own joke. Rikku rolled her eyes this time. "Dad you are SO lame." Cid slowly stopped cackling as Tidus finally got up. Cid looked at both of them. "Well kids, we're here. Tidus, looks like you'll probably be staying there eh?" Tidus scratched the back of his head. "Well….yeah I guess so…" He said slowly. Cid suddenly wrapped him up in a hug, which caused Tidus to cry out in surprise. "Gonna miss you, kiddo. You behave yourself and make sure you take care of Yuna, ya hear?" He said seriously. Tidus nodded his head and faked a smile. "You bet!" Although saying it was like having a dagger twisted through his heart.  
  
***  
  
Rikku and Tidus walked through the village, being swarmed by the villagers, trying to get close to the two ex-guardians. Wakka rose out of the hut that he shared with Lulu, wondering what the noise was. When he saw Tidus his eyes went wide with shock, but he pushed through the crowd and grabbed both their arms, pulling them inside his hut, where he shut the door, with the crowd banging outside trying to get in. "Tidus, I can't believe this, it's actually you!" He put Tidus in a headlock and gave him a noogie. Rikku laughed but Wakka put a finger to his lips. "Be quiet you two, Lu's sleeping." He spoke softly, pointing to the other room. He let Tidus go as he looked around the hut. "Whoa, looks like your living quarters bigger eh?" Tidus asked, looking at Wakka. Wakka nodded. "Since Yuna split the money with each of us, I spent my share to get me and Lu a bigger house since we're gonna be having a new guest arriving." He said, with a boyish grin on his face. Tidus looked confused. "Uh…is someone coming to live with you?" He asked, scratching the back of his head. Rikku and Wakka laughed hard and Wakka tried to explain as tears of laughter were in his eyes. Tidus turned red with embarrassment. "What's so funny?" He asked in an irritated tone. Rikku finally explained as Wakka couldn't control his laughter. "Lulu's having a baby, dumbass." Tidus started laughing now at his own stupidity. When they all finally controlled their laughter, they heard an angry voice coming from behind them. "Wakka, How many times do I have to tell you to be quiet when I'm sleeping?" Everyone turned to look behind. It was Lulu of course, and she was about to let Wakka have it again, when suddenly, her angered look softened as she saw Tidus. Without a word she came over to him and wrapped him in a big hug. "Uh…Lulu, I think Wakka already broke my ribs with his hug you're not really helping anything." He half-joked. Lulu pulled away and smiled. She held him at arms length and looked him up and down. "Yuna is going to be so happy to see you." She smiled. Tidus shot a glance at Rikku, who looked quickly and nodded slightly. "So, uh, where is Yuna?" She asked quickly. Wakka scratched his head. "She's gone to Gagazet to check on Kimahri, but she should be back in a few days, so you guys should just go crash out at her house I guess, cuz it's been 'updated' too I guess you could say." He finished. Rikku and Tidus both nodded. "Great, thanks guys! We're tired from the trip so we're gonna go get some sleep, so I guess we'll see you in the morning." Rikku started for the door. Tidus gave a quick wave. "Later Wakka, later Lulu." He ran out the door after Rikku, with Wakka and Lulu waving behind them. Wakka turned to Lulu. "Jeez, they're sure acting weird, eh?" He asked inquisitively. Lulu nodded. "They look fine, but it appears there's something troubling them…" She pondered about what it could be. Wakka shrugged. "No worries, they'll tell us when their ready, ya?" He turned to go back to their bedroom. Lulu nodded. "You know, for once you actually said something that makes sense." "Every blitzer has his day, ya?" He said jokingly. Lulu rolled her eyes. "Never mind what I said, you're gone back to stupidity." She said as she came to the bedroom too. "Hey but dat's why you love me, ya?" He said. Lulu smiled slightly. "Sure if that's what you want to believe." They both laughed at that. "'Night Lu." Wakka said. Lulu sighed lightly. "Yes, goodnight Wakka."  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile as Wakka and Lulu were settling down for the night, Tidus and Rikku were laying in Yuna's guestroom trying to think about what they would tell Wakka and Lulu. "Tidus this is a big break for us. We actually have some time to think of something." Tidus looked at her. "You call this a break? They're gonna kill us! That's no break, cuz I don't really wanna see Wakka angry." He said, worriedly. Rikku laughed grimly. "You think he's gonna be mad at you? Think about me, I'm Al Bhed, so it's me he's gonna kill." She sighed and looked at the ceiling for a minute. Tidus poked her in the arm. "Hey, don't worry we'll think of something, we're a team remember?" He grinned trying to cheer her up. Rikku nodded slightly and kissed him on the cheek. "You're right, Tidus. I guess there's no point in worrying about it then, right?" She said. Tidus nodded, happy to see that she was feeling better, since he was too. "Right." He said simply. Tidus closed his eyes for a second and then spoke again. "Oh and one more thing, Rikku." He said in a serious tone, looking deep into her eyes. "What's that?" She asked, questioningly. Tidus' voice wavered a little as he spoke. "No matter what happens, I'll be there for you, cuz we're gonna do this together." He paused. "What I'm trying to say is you'll never be alone, ok?" He finished. Rikku leaned over, with tears welling up in her eyes. "E muja oui Tidus." She said softly as she kissed him tenderly. Tidus laughed a little. "If you don't mind me asking, what does eh mooda we mean?" Rikku laughed and buried her head on his chest. Tidus couldn't help but laugh too. "It means I love you. Is that ok?" She asked jokingly. Tidus nodded. "It's better than alright." He said as he kissed her this time. "I love you too."  
  
Author's note: Well there's chapter 3 for ya. Hope you guys enjoy this one too. Sorry I took so long to update, it's just that I been busy with work and my girlfriend: p so yeah. I'll try to keep it updated more often, but I won't make guarantees just in case I can't. So I guess that's it for now. See you later!  
  
P.S.-By the way, for those of you who are a bit rust on the Al Bhed, here's what those little parts mean in Al Bhed  
  
1.When Rin says "cdibet getc. Rikku, oui'ja paah yldehk faent mydamo, yna oui eh muja un cusadrehk?" That means "Stupid kids! Rikku, you've been acting weird lately, are you in love or something?"   
  
2.Rikku's response is "oui luimt cyo dryd." Which means "You could say that."  
  
Hope that clears things up! 


	5. Chapter 4:Calm Before the Storm

The Dream that Became Reality-Chapter 4  
  
DISCLAIMER: All names and Characters associated with Final Fantasy X belong to Squaresoft.  
  
Morning came quickly for Rikku and Tidus, as it was Tidus who stirred first. He sat up, swinging his legs over the bed and looking at his feet for a second. He turned and looked at Rikku, who was sleeping peacefully, with a small trace of a smile on her face. She moaned slightly as she opened one eye and peeked out at Tidus. "Morning Tidus." She said softly. Tidus lay back down on the bed and pulled her close to himself and kissed her on the top of her head. "Did ya sleep well?" He asked her. She nodded, and grinned. "Only because you were with me." She kissed Tidus deeply then. As they sat there and kissed, they heard footsteps in the house. Tidus looked at Rikku quickly. "Shit we gotta do something." He looked around for a way out of the room, but only saw the window. He sprang out of bed and ran towards it, but Rikku waved her hands at him. "No Tidus, there's no time! I'll just hide in the closet and you go see who it is." She ran towards the closet just as Tidus began to protest. Tidus quickly grabbed his clothes off the floor and got halfway dressed when he heard the footsteps come closer. He grabbed the Brotherhood of the floor and yelled. "Who's there?" Suddenly Wakka came into the room, hands raised in surrender. "Easy man, I just came to wake you and Rikku up for breakfast." Tidus relaxed. "Damn man, do you have to scare me like that so early in the morning?" Wakka chuckled. "Early? It's 11 o'clock." Tidus raised an eyebrow at him. "Eating breakfast now?" Wakka shrugged. "Me an Lu thought we'd wait for you, ya?" Tidus nodded in comprehension. "Oh, well I guess we'll be right over, uh, as soon as I find Rikku." He added quickly. Wakka looked at him. "Where'd she go?" Tidus thought quickly. "She, uh, said she was gonna go for a jog around the island for a bit. She left me a note." He lied. However, Wakka seemed to accept this answer and nodded. "Cool. Well make sure you find her fast, ya?" He said as he walked out of the room. Tidus motioned with his arm. "Got it! See ya at breakfast!" And with that Wakka walked out the door. Tidus sighed and fell back on the bed, as Rikku stepped out of the closet. She smiled at him, with a big smile. Tidus frowned slightly. "What's so funny?" She laughed now, bending over in laughter. "I hate jogging." Tidus laughed and pulled the rug out from her feet, causing her to fall on her butt. She got up and put her hands on her hips, faking anger. "What is with you always trying to get me on my back?" Tidus turned red and scratched the back of his head. "Uh, heh heh……" She laughed and walked out of the room, and into the bathroom. Tidus sat there for a minute and looked out into the hallway. He noticed that she left the door open and pulled off her nightclothes. Tidus nearly started drooling, but got up and walked over to the doorway. He listened as she stepped into the shower and started the water. Rikku looked around in the shower, trying to find the soap. "tysh ed, Yunie's gotta put some soap in here." Tidus pulled the half of his clothes that he had on and stepped in, soap in hand. "You mean this soap?" He grinned. She yelped in surprise and turned around, and breathed a sigh of relief. "Whoa, Tidus you scared me there." Tidus shrugged. "I think it's more scary that we haven't been able to take a shower for awhile." She laughed. "Ok then, if you think it's real scary then wash my back." She put her back to him as he lathered the soap and wiped her back, kissing her neck at the same time. She giggled. "Tidus, I didn't know you were so multitalented." Tidus continued until he had washed her all over, including her hair. Rikku turned and faced him. She smiled innocently at him. "So where should I start washing you, Tidus?" Tidus grinned mischievously. "Well…"  
  
***  
  
So after showering and getting dressed, Tidus and Rikku walked over the Wakka's hut. Once they got there they could smell bacon and eggs cooking inside, which was a welcome scent for Tidus, who was really hungry. "Bet I can eat more than you, Tidus." Rikku taunted, poking him in the ribs. Tidus shook his head and waved his hand at her in a carefree expression. "Normally I would agree, but today I'm really hungry so it'll be close." She stuck her nose up at him. "When you're eating with Rikku, it's never close." She walked into the house with her nose stuck up, with Tidus trailing behind. Wakka looked in from the kitchen. "Hey Rikku, how was the jog? It's real nice in the mornings here, ya?" He added. Rikku nodded. "Oh, uh, ya it was really good. I was sweating so much I had to go for a shower." She pointed at her wet hair. Wakka looked at her oddly but went back to cooking. Tidus poked her in the side with his finger and whispered in her ear. "Could you be any worse at lying?" She frowned, but didn't look at him. "Shut up, it was your lie." She hissed back at him. Wakka looked up at them. "Hey, whenever you two are done with your meeting you can come eat, ya?" They both snapped back into reality and came over to the table. Shortly after, Lulu walked in. "Oh, hello Tidus. Rikku." She smiled slightly at them. Rikku and Tidus responded in similar fashion and she sat down. All 4 of them ate in silence. Finally Tidus spoke. "So Wakka when did you quit blitzball?" Wakka looked at him sadly. "Well I thought I'd keep playing just because Sin was gone and I had nothing else to do really, but we weren't really doing that great since you left." Tidus interrupted. "Yeah, I talked to Biggs and Wedge in Luca and that's what they told me too." Wakka lowered his head and nodded. "Anyway, I decided to keep playing, but then Lu got pregnant so I decided to spend time with her, to make sure that she was ok, stuff like that, ya?" He finished. "Well, for a guy with no brains he makes up for it in heart." Lulu said. Wakka turned red. "Thanks Lu that means a lot to me." Everyone laughed as Wakka thought about what Lulu said. "Wait a minute……." He trailed off and lowered his head, pretending to be hurt. "Stuff like that stings, ya?" He sighed. Tidus put his arm around Wakka's shoulder. "It's alright, I'm here for ya buddy." Wakka laughed now. "Get your hand off me ya fruitcake." Tidus smiled and removed his hand. Now Lulu turned serious. "So Tidus, you still haven't told us how you got back yet. Care to tell us now?" He nodded, still deciding that he wouldn't tell them about his decision yet. So he told them everything leading up to now, excluding the parts about his love for Rikku and of trying to leave Yuna behind, and about his various "incidents" with Rikku leading up to this point. Wakka and Lulu just nodded in stunned silence. "Well, no matter what happened, it's good to have you back, ya?" Tidus grinned. "It's good to be back." Wakka stood up and stretched. "Well, I've been thinking that since the playoffs are coming up soon and the Aurochs can still make it, I'll make a comeback for the playoffs, and I was wondering if I could interest you in playing?" He asked. Tidus grinned again, as there was nothing he loved more than blitzball. "You bet man! This time we're gonna go all the way!" Wakka smiled and patted him on the back so hard he stumbled forward a bit. Rikku laughed at the look on his face. "Easy Tidus, you look like your eyeballs are gonna pop out right away." She laughed as Tidus rolled his eyes at her. "Great, then I think we should start our training right away, ya?" He added as he walked over to the bedroom and grabbed a blitzball out of the chest that he had with all the different balls he used on Yuna's pilgrimage.  
  
***  
  
Wakka stood looking out over the beach, bouncing the blitzball on his head. Tidus sat cross-legged looking out as well. Suddenly, Wakka grabbed the ball and tossed it at the back of Tidus' head. The ball bounced off his head and he turned around in anger. "Hey! What was that for?" He groaned, rubbing the back of his head. Wakka laughed at him. "I wanna see if you still got those moves." Tidus shrugged. "I should……but what the hell!" He grinned as he took the ball in his hands. He threw it up, let it bounce off his head, booted it up and jumped, while kicking it away in a perfect Sphere Shot. The blitzball soared over the ocean and fell into it a long way away. Wakka laughed evilly. "Whoa man, this year we're gonna rock, ya?" Tidus just smiled arrogantly. "I'm not done yet." He grabbed another ball, threw it up too, and punched it at Wakka, hitting him right in the chin, which caused the ball the bounce back at him. He leaped into the air, spinning until he was dizzy, and finally booted the ball, in his famous Jecht Shot. That ball also flew out into the ocean, landing beside the other one. Tidus landed and admired his work, but turned when he heard a groan from Wakka. Tidus helped him up. "Looks like we're even, ya?" He said in a mimic of Wakka. "Whatever." He grumbled, rubbing his sore chin. Tidus laughed. "Man, you sound like my cousin Squall there." Wakka looked at him oddly. "Who's that?" Tidus just shrugged. "He's my cousin that lives in Balamb. He looks kinda like me, he's got brown hair though, and a scar on his nose. He's into this whole military thing, but he's got a personality like ice. Still, he was a cool guy……I wonder if I'll ever see him again." He looked off blankly for a minute. Wakka patted him on the shoulder. "Too bad Auron wasn't here, I bet he'd like to meet him." Tidus nodded. "Yeah, maybe I'll go look for him someday." And with that, they swam out to get the balls.  
  
***  
  
"Damn Rikku, those fire gems sure come in handy, ya?" Wakka said, looking at his flint and tinder in his hands, and embarrassed that his fire starting methods didn't work. Rikku smiled. "Maybe us Al Bhed aren't so bad after all?" She said with her arms folded across her chest. Wakka smiled slightly. "I'm gonna have to think about that one." He said. Just then Lulu and Tidus walked over. "Well, Wakka looks like you're going to the item shop tomorrow to get more marshmallows cuz I just raided all of them." Tidus said, plopping the bag of marshmallows on the ground. Wakka sighed. "Knowing you and Rikku I probably won't get one right?" He said sarcastically, but Tidus just faked a stupid grin. "You bet!" So while Wakka and Lulu prepared everything for melting marshmallows over the fire, Tidus and Rikku went to get wood. Tidus walked over to a tree that was downed on the path. Rikku went over and stooped on a tree. "This one looks good, don't you think so?" He asked as he lifted the Brotherhood over his head to chop branches off it. Rikku didn't answer though, as she appeared to be deep in thought. "Rikku?" He looked up at her. "Huh? What?" She looked around dazed. "Thanks for your opinion Rikku." He said sarcastically as he chopped the branch off the tree. Rikku looked at her feet. "Sorry Tidus, I've just been thinking about Yuna coming home tomorrow. I have a bad feeling about what's going to happen." Tidus just shrugged. "Don't worry, that's tomorrow. This is today still." He said as he walked off with the branches. Rikku sighed and ran after him.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry! This one took my longer to do then I expected. Some unexpected things came up, such as my computer not being nice to me, but I fixed it so it should be all right now. Now that I don't expect any more computer trouble I should be able to update faster now. Bye for Now!  
  
P.S.-What'd you think of the mention of a certain Mr.Leonheart in this story. Although he's not going to make a debut in this fanfic, I have something in mind for a future fic….stay tuned! 


	6. Chapter 5:Yuna's Return

The Dream that Became Reality-Chapter 5:Yuna's Return  
  
Well Yuna fans, it's the moment you've been waiting for. Everyone's favorite summoner comes back to Besaid, and the fireworks begin! (Not literally fireworks of course……..). Without further ado, chapter 5!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: All Names and Characters associated with Final Fantasy X belong to Squaresoft.  
  
"Damnit kid, why'd you have to wake me up so early?" Jecht complained, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. The fayth of Bahamut grinned from under his hood. "I need you to make a special trip for me." Jecht frowned, scratching his head. "For you? But you're a fayth, aren't you supposed to be able to do all this divine stuff?" He said sarcastically. Bahamut shrugged. "I'm just going to ignore the sarcasm and ask anyway." He paused as Jecht sighed. "I need you to go awaken the fayth of Valefor for me." Jecht raised an eyebrow at him. "ME? Why can't you do it?" He asked in protest. Bahamut's expression turned serious. "Because Tidus' life is in danger and I'm going to need Valefor to help me." But Jecht persisted. "How is it in danger? Won't he just come back here?" He asked, hoping he'd say yes, but instead Bahamut shook his head. "Go get him quickly, I'll explain later." Jecht just nodded and ran off to find Valefor as Bahamut yelled after him. "Wake him gently, he really is bad for mornings!"  
  
***  
  
Tidus and Rikku slowly made their way to Wakka's hut the next morning. It was a bright sunny day that was already promising to be a hot one. Tidus slowly knocked on Wakka's door, almost wishing that he wasn't home. "I'm coming, I'm coming!" Wakka said on the other side of the door. He pulled it open and saw Tidus and Rikku. He smiled brightly. "Hey man, you pumped to see Yuna, ya?" He smiled as he punched Wakka in the shoulder playfully. However, Tidus didn't return the smile, or make a joking remark, and Rikku looked as if someone had just died. Wakka looked back and forth at both of them. "What's going on guys? Did someone die or something that I didn't hear about?" Rikku shook her head. "We came to tell you and Lulu something." Wakka was about to speak, but Rikku raised a hand to silence him. "What we're about to tell you is probably going to get you and Lulu pretty mad, and I want you to know that whatever you do when you're angry isn't your fault, ok?" She looked him straight in the eye as she said it, never glancing away. Wakka suddenly felt a chill down his spine as he wondered what could be so bad. "Uh……..ok." He said, unsure of what he was agreeing with. Tidus took a deep breath. "Wakka……..I've fallen in love with Rikku and we've, uh, done certain things----" He got cut off by a shocked glance from Wakka. "Wait a minute, you're telling me you've cheated on Yuna and you had sex with a-an Al Bhed?" His shocked gaze steadily began to grow into anger. Tidus didn't like this look at all, as Wakka's face was turning red. He scratched the back of his head, and with his other hand tightened his grip on the Brotherhood. "Um, yeah." He said softly. Suddenly, Wakka burst out in his rage. "God damn you! I can't believe this! Didn't you think of Yuna at all? Oh but I guess not when you're busy FUCKING AN AL BHED!" He spat at Tidus and lunged at him. Tidus jumped away from him and watched as Rikku tried to stop him. "Damnit Wakka, listen to us-" But she got cut off as Wakka shoved her off his arm. He walked back into his house and went straight to his room. Tidus ran over to Rikku. "Go Rikku, get out of here, there's no telling what he's going to do now." He spoke quickly, now holding the Brotherhood out in front of him. However, Rikku shook his head. "We're doing this together." She put her hand on his, and Tidus knew he was defeated. Suddenly, Wakka came back out of the house, carrying his chest of blitzballs with him. He flipped the lid open on the chest and started pulling out blitzballs, some with spikes, some with other various ailments on them and began throwing them at Tidus, as Rikku ran for cover behind a rock. Wakka threw the balls left and right at Tidus, who either kicked them aside or swung his sword at them. "Wakka! Don't do this, I don't want to hurt you!" He yelled at Wakka. But Wakka just ignored him and continued to throw the balls at him. Finally he came to the World Champion, his most prized blitzball. "This one's for Yuna!" He screamed as he threw this special blitzball at Tidus. It whirred as it flew at his head, but he was ready, as he leapt into the air and booted it back at Wakka in a sphere shot. The ball whirred the other way and struck Wakka in the side, which caused him to fall on his knees and grab his side. Tidus ran over to his friend. "Wakka…….I'm so sorry." He offered his hand to Wakka, but Wakka pushed it away. "I thought you were my friend, man…….. I thought you were Yuna's friend, hell I thought you were all of our friends. But then you do this to us. We've already seen enough hurt in Yuna's eyes, why do you have to add more? What did she ever do to you?" Pain and hurt had replaced the anger in his eyes. Tidus could feel his eyes watering, but wouldn't let Wakka see. "You don't know what I've been through either, Wakka. Nobody has! NOBODY UNDERSTANDS!" He screamed so loud the neighbors could hear him. "Understand what?" A soft voice asked from behind him.  
  
***  
  
"Alright kid, I found him and he's pretty pissed off so you better have a good explanation." Jecht said. Bahamut looked worried now. "Turns out there's no time. Get him to come in here, I'll have to explain when it's over." He turned away, concentrating on something. Jecht growled with frustration and walked out of the room, dragging a very angry Valefor behind him. "Alright Bahamut, what is it now? You KNOW I hate being awakened for now reason." Bahamut just nodded with a slight smile on his face. "I know, but since I've determined that you have the greatest bond with Yuna, You'd be most willing to help." Valefor folded his arms across his chest and scowled at Bahamut. "But he said that I was supposed to come help Tidus." He said pointing at Jecht with his thumb. Bahamut nodded. "You are helping him, but you'll be helping Yuna indirectly." He explained. "How so?" He persisted, but Bahamut wouldn't say any more. He just pointed to his head. "Concentrate on the pyrefly signatures of them and watch what happens. All I'm going to say is be ready for some drastic action."  
  
***  
  
"Tidus, what's going on here?" Yuna asked, distressed by Wakka and Tidus, seemingly best friends fighting over something. "Tell her Tidus. Tell her you son of a bitch. God damn Al Bhed fucker!" Wakka snarled at him. Tidus just sighed and turned to Yuna. "Yuna, you know I love you……but something's come up, and my feelings are all mixed up, I don't know what to do anymore. I-I've fallen in love with Rikku, Yuna. I'm so sorry." He looked up at her, and saw tears begin to fall from her eyes. "Tidus…….you know I've been waiting to see you for so long, and this is supposed to be the happiest day of my life, yet it's the worst all over again." She started crying and ran off towards the ocean. Tidus' eyes went wide, as he knew where she was going. "Yuna, no! Stop, we can work this out!" He screamed as he ran after her, but she ran faster. Now Wakka and Rikku came running, with Lulu just leaving the house to see what all the commotion was. She got to the beach finally and stopped just as the tide washed around her feet. She turned and saw Tidus coming towards her, when suddenly Rikku cried out: "STOP!" She was breathing heavily and looked at Tidus. "Please don't leave me Tidus, I need you." She pleaded with him. Tidus began to panic. "But I, but Yuna……….no I can't………..ARRRRGHHHHHH!!!!!!" He let out a ear splitting scream and put his hands on his head. "What's wrong with me? Why are my feelings so messed up? What's going on………?" He groaned as he fainted to the beach and blacked out.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile the two Aeons and the former Sin concentrated on this new development. "Oh my God, what has my kid done!" Jecht pulled at his hair. Bahamut shook his head. "No Jecht, it's not his fault, it's just that his spirit is in array, it must be some kind of side effect of us transporting him back." Jecht stopped pulling his hair and sighed. "Yeah, you're probably right." Valefor groaned. "Does this mean that I'm gonna have to stay awake with you now?" Bahamut laughed. "Unless you can find someone to trade off with." He said. Valefor rolled his eyes. "Like that's going to happen." He paused, thinking for a minute. Finally he forgot it and just sat there. "Well, I guess it is for Yuna, so it can't be that bad." He said optimistically. Bahamut just looked at him, which caused Valefor to start complaining again.  
  
***  
  
Tidus slowly opened his eyes. He couldn't tell where he was at the moment, as he had a major headache and everyone inside of him felt as if he had been lit on fire. He sat up in bed, only to be pushed down again by somebody. He looked up and saw Yuna. He smiled brightly. "Yuna! You're alive!" He exclaimed as he wrapped her in a hug. She smiled lightly and hugged him back. "Yes, Tidus I think everything's going to be ok." She said. Tidus pulled away and looked at her. "It is? I mean, you and Wakka and Lulu aren't mad at me?" He asked eagerly. Yuna shook her head. "No, Tidus, because it seems we've found the problem, why your emotions were all mixed up and why you fell in love with Rikku." She said. Just then, a figure walked through the door. Tidus thought it was Wakka for a second, but once the figure came into view, the face was so familiar to him that it caused him to scream. "Hi Tidus." It said.  
  
Author's Note: Well, Yuna's back and looks like everything's back to normal…….or is it? Find out next chapter who the mysterious figure is. (Tidus knows this person REALLY well, and it's not Jecht or Seymour or Auron or his mother just so you know.) And don't think that just cuz Yuna's back means I'm gonna leave poor Rikku out in the cold, cuz I got something for her too. 


	7. Chapter 6:Double Vision

The Dream that Became Reality-Chapter 6:Double Vision  
  
Well now it's the second moment you've all been waiting for, the revealing of the mystery person and why Tidus knows this person really well! Enjoy!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: All names and Characters associated with Final Fantasy X belong to Squaresoft. (Well one's kinda iffy……..You'll see what I mean in this chapter.)  
  
"Uh, Yuna just out of curiosity, did I hit my head on a rock or something when I fell down?" Tidus asked nervously. Yuna shook her head. "No, what you see is the real thing." She said gesturing to the figure. It walked over to the bed. "Hey man, my name's Sudit. Nice to meet you." He stuck his hand out for Tidus to shake. Tidus turned pale. "But y-y-you're me!" He said. Sudit rolled his eyes. He looked exactly like Tidus except he had brown eyes, short blonde hair, and was wearing an Al Bhed Psyches blitzball uniform. "That's because I am you, sorta." He responded. Tidus waved his hands in the air. "Ok, this is way too much for me to handle right now. I gotta go for a walk." He ran out the door and started running towards Wakka's house. He reached the door and started pounding on it as hard as he could. Finally Wakka answered the door and Tidus rushed inside. "Wakka something really weird is going on, there's this guy named Sudit at Yuna's house, he looks pretty much exactly like me and he sounds like me and everything!" Wakka didn't respond. He hung his head and wrapped Tidus in a big hug and started crying. "I'm sorry man, I overreacted, I had no idea what was going on!" Tidus pushed him away. "What is with everybody? Somebody's gotta explain what's going on." He said, exasperated. "Where's Lulu? She always knows how to explain stuff." Wakka wiped his eyes and pointed to the bedroom. "Oh yeah, and Wakka?" He turned to face him. "I forgive you man……..not that I blame you for getting mad."  
  
***  
  
"Alright, since we're all here I think it's time I told you my theory as to why you fell in love with Rikku and this whole incident started." Lulu said at their kitchen table, where Rikku, Yuna, Wakka, Sudit, Tidus, and herself were seated. "Tell me Tidus, how do you feel right now? Who do you love more than anything in the world?" She asked. Tidus answered quickly. "Yuna of course." Lulu nodded and turned to Sudit. "Now Sudit, what about you?" Sudit also answered quickly. "Rikku." Rikku smiled uneasily. "Ok, now that we've determined that, I can start to explain what I think happened. When Tidus was sent to the Farplane, he was so distraught over his loss of all of us that he began to become depressed. When he became depressed, his emotions and feelings and everything became all jumbled up. When the fayth sent him back, it seems that these mixed up feelings were amplified, and caused his soul to begin splitting. Tell me Tidus, how did the fayth tell you they'd let you live?" She asked. Tidus thought for a minute, remember what Bahamut had told him. "Bahamut told me that he'd stay awake until I died naturally so that I could live my life." Lulu nodded at this too. "Alright, so after he came back from the Farplane, his soul was fine, because he had chosen one side of himself to stick with. However at the mere mention of Yuna's name, this would cause some kind of pain right?" She turned to Tidus, who just nodded. She continued with her story. "That was the feeling of your soul splitting. Any time you thought of or even heard a mention of Yuna, it caused your soul to tear a little more. When you saw both Rikku and Yuna at the same time, it was too much and caused your soul to finally rip into 2 separate halves." She stopped to let that all sink into everyone's minds. Tidus finally spoke up. "So if one fayth is staying awake for me, then how is he alive?" He asked pointing to Sudit, who made a face at him. "I have a name you know!" Tidus rolled his eyes. "Alright fine, Sudit." He sarcastically emphasized the word. "Shut up you guys I wanna hear the rest." Rikku cut them off. Yuna put her hand around Tidus'. He looked at her and she just smiled. She knew that this was pretty hard for him. "I'm thinking that there's another fayth that awoke to take care of Sudit, because otherwise it's quite possible that you would've just disappeared, not even in the Farplane or in Zanarkand, but just vanish completely." She said grimly. Tidus sat with his mouth gaping open and shaking his head. "Wow……." He couldn't even finish the sentence. Yuna turned to him again. "What we've decided to do is you'll stay here with me and Sudit is going home with Rikku." She explained. Tidus nodded. "Sounds good." Sudit chuckled a little. "You bet!" Everyone smiled at the two, because they were so alike it was weird. "I think it'll just be easier to say that he's my brother, what do you guys think?" Everyone nodded in agreement. Tidus got up. "So it's settled……..bro." He smiled as he shook his 'brother's' hand.  
  
***  
  
Rikku and Sudit walked over to the airship and were preparing to board it for Home, but Tidus ran out from Wakka and Lulu's house. "Rikku wait!" He ran towards her hands waving. She stopped and turned to him. "Hey Tidus. I'm gonna miss you." She said to him. Tidus scratched the back of his head. "Rikku………I'm sorry that all of this had to happen to us. I really appreciate the time we spent together but I wish things would've worked out better. And I was hoping we could still be friends." He asked. Rikku looked up at him, into his deep aqua eyes and her heart felt much lighter. "Sure thing." She said as she wrapped him in a hug and kissed him on the cheek. Tidus hugged her tight and felt as if he couldn't let her go. Although this had been a dark time for both of them, and when his soul split he lost his sexual feelings for Rikku, it caused them to develop a stronger bond and a deeper understanding of each other, which was how they looked at the whole thing. Tidus finally let her go and she started walking towards the ship. "Oh and one more thing! If Sudit plays for the Psyches tell him that we're gonna take the cup this year so he better not get in our way!" He said with a smile. Rikku laughed. "Alright I'll tell him, but I'm thinking you and Wakka are gonna meet your match this time!" She finally waved one last time and ran inside. Tidus watched as the airship lifted off and disappeared into the horizon. He stood there for a few more minutes, lost in his own thoughts when he heard Yuna behind him. "Hey Tidus." She said. Tidus turned and smiled. "Hi Yuna." She hugged him and buried her face in his shoulder. Tidus continued to smile. "You know, I never thought you'd get a new outfit too." He said. She looked at him oddly. "What, is there something wrong with it?" Tidus waved his hands in protest. "Are you kidding? It's great!" He said. He turned serious. "You've really changed, Yuna. You've come out of your shell, this is the real you that I always meant to bring out." He said. She nodded. "All I can say is thank you." She kissed him then and he returned it. "Hey lovebirds! You coming for supper?" Wakka called from behind them. They both broke away from each other and looked at him. "Yeah." They both said simultaneously. Wakka just laughed and walked away. They looked at each other one more time. It seemed as if everything was going right for once, as they walked off hand in hand.  
  
***  
  
Author's note: Well now we got the mystery character out of the way! What did you guys think of him? Let me know in your reviews! Oh and don't think this story's over just yet! There's still more to come! 


	8. Chapter 7:Blitz Ace

The Dream that Became Reality-Chapter 7:Blitz Ace  
  
I am SO SORRY that I couldn't update sooner. I've had this chapter done the same day I last updated but my computer was giving me problems again and I had trouble posting the new chapter on the site. So here it is, better late than never I guess!  
  
DISCLAIMER: All names and Characters associated with Final Fantasy X belong to Squaresoft.  
  
2 months had passed since Tidus' soul split, causing him and Sudit to become two different people. The Blitzball playoffs had begun, this times called Lady Yuna's Cup, and it had come down to the finals. The Besaid Aurochs rejuvenated by the return of Tidus and Wakka defeated the Ronso Rage 6-3 in their first game and then the Luca Goers, their hated rivals 4-0. The Al Bhed Psyches, lead by their trademark defense, now bolstered by the defense strength of Sudit also made it to the finals. Since they got seeded, they won their first game over the Kilika Beasts 1-0.   
  
***  
  
"Tidus wake up, we're going to be late for the game." Yuna was already dressed and ready to go and was desperately trying to get Tidus to wake up. Tidus just yawned and turned over on his other side. "Aw, come on Yuna we got till 1." Yuna folded her arms across her chest. "It's 12:30." Tidus sprang out of bed, hurrying to the closet. "Holy Crap! Why didn't you tell me sooner?" He scrambled to the bathroom to change. "I've been trying to wake you up for like 20 minutes." She explained. Tidus quickly ran out of the bathroom, grabbing the Brotherhood on the way out. Yuna grabbed his arm. "What do you need that for? Are you planning on killing people to win?" She asked sarcastically. Tidus raised an eyebrow at her, not used to her sudden sarcasm yet. "It's my good luck charm, I'm gonna leave it in my locker." He said. Yuna sighed. "Well alright let's go then."  
  
***  
  
"Hey man, you made it!" Wakka said as he saw Tidus come bursting through the door. "Where's Yuna?" He asked. Tidus pointed behind him with his thumb. "She's gone to the press box to do the whole pre-game thing." He said. Wakka nodded and turned to the Aurochs. "Alright boys, what're we gonna do?" He asked. "WIN!" The Aurochs responded. "How are we gonna do that?" Tidus asked. "SHOOT LIKE CRAZY!" They responded again. Tidus and Wakka looked at each other. "Alright boys, time to kick some ass!" Tidus yelled again. The Aurochs cheered and started heading out the door. Wakka put his hand on Datto's shoulder. "Sorry man, you're warming the bench today." Datto's shoulders sagged. "Alright cap'n." He sighed and waited there. Wakka and Tidus stopped outside the door. "Well I guess this is it." Wakka said. Tidus motioned with his hand. "We're gonna take that cup this time! No Luca Goers to spoil it for us this time." He said. Wakka nodded. "Besides, I still haven't had the chance to show Sudit what I'm made of......." He grinned.  
  
***  
  
"Ymnekrd kioc, fa'na kuhhy ryja du pa naym dekrd uh tavahca dutyo, syga ed ayco uh sa ug?" Nimrook said to his team. "OAYR!" They responded. "Sudit, syga cina oui bmyo Tidus rynt ug? Makahtyno Kiynteyh un hud, ra'c zicd yhudran pmedwan vun huf." He finished. Sudit nodded, wondering what the legendary guardian bit was about. Nobody had bothered to explain to him his other half's past. He didn't dare ask because he was supposed to be Tidus' brother, so he was quiet. "Kud ed." He said. Nimrook smiled at him. "Rikku's dyikrd oui mudc, rych'd cra?" He poked Sudit in the ribs. Lakkam looked at him sternly. "e tuh'd drehg dryd'c yho uv ouin picehacc." She added. Eigaar laughed at that. "namyq ed'c hud mega drao........fyed y sehida........" He thought. Everyone laughed. "Ug kioc, ahuikr clnfaehk ynuiht, fa kud y kysa du bmyo!" Berrik pointed out. Nimrook nodded. "Ymnekrd, rana fa ku!" He shouted.  
  
***  
  
A roar of cheers erupted as the Besaid Aurochs, led out by Tidus came onto the blitz field. Tidus waved to the crowd and caught a glimpse of Rikku in the fan section. She smiled and waved at him, and he smiled too and gave her a thumbs up. He looked up and saw Yuna in the press box, waiting to give her speech. He swan as fast as he could to the top of the sphere and leapt out of it, waving to Yuna as he soared back down. She laughed and waved to him. The announcer looked at her in amazement. "Wow! Sir Tidus is quite a blitzer isn't he? It's good for the game to see him back." He said. She nodded. "It's good for all of us." She said, then silently mumbled. "Especially for me." The announcer looked up. "Huh?" Yuna snapped out of her trance and shook her head. "Oh, it's nothing I just said I'm ready to do the pre-game speech." She added quickly. The announcer took that and announced the arrival of the Al Bhed Psyches, who got lots of cheers as well, although not as many as the Aurochs. People were still learning to accept them, but they were coming along. Finally it was time for Yuna's speech. "Ladies and gentlemen, could I have your attention for a few minutes. It is with great honor that I hand over the microphone to Lady Yuna, who was gracious enough to come say a few words before the game gets underway." He finished to a chorus of cheers going through the whole stadium. Yuna spent nearly a minute trying to calm the crowd down, as they continued their thunderous cheers. "Thank you so much for all your support in our efforts to rebuild Spira. If it wasn't for all of you, then we wouldn't have much to celebrate. "Since we're here to celebrate the reunion of all of Spira's people, I thought I'd bring our attention to the return of one of the greatest guardian's of all time, Sir Tidus!" Another loud chorus of cheers went through the stadium, and all the players even clapped, as Wakka gave him a slight nod when he looked. The only one not clapping was Sudit, who had no idea what Tidus had done to deserve such applause when the game hadn't even started yet. Tidus himself was shocked at the attention. He knew Yuna was doing a pre-game speech, but he thought it was just for everyone to have a good time and to enjoy the game. Tidus shrugged, and went towards the center of the sphere. Yuna noticed his shocked look from way up in the press box and smiled. "Well, enough talk, let's get on with the game! Good luck teams!" And with that she handed the microphone back. "Well folks, should be a great game, with the amazing offensive talents of Tidus and the stifling defense from Sudit, these two brothers are great! Tidus is hard pressed to impress the fans on this first game back from his disappearance while his brother is set to upset the celebrations and turn the focus to him." Tidus looked up one more time, seeing that Yuna was now back in the Aurochs fan area, which was now packed, sitting between Lulu and Kimahri, who managed to make it down from Gagazet. But Tidus also noticed something else........Jecht and Auron! They had somehow found a way to come back and watch the game!  
  
***  
  
"Ok Bahamut, I think that you're done giving favors for awhile ok?" Ifrit said with a tired look on his face. Shiva punched him in the shoulder playfully. "Come on guys, we can't sleep forever, we gotta wake up and do stuff once in awhile!" She chirped. Valefor rolled his eyes. "Yeah ok, this coming from the one who was screaming and cussing for like 10 minutes about getting up." She stuck her tongue out at him. "Shut up I was having a nice dream!" Valefor just laughed, not believing her. Bahamut finally got fed up. "Ok! Ok! I get the point you guys, now shut up, the game's starting!"  
  
***  
  
Tidus still couldn't believe it. Jecht waved at his son and Auron nodded slightly. Tidus made a punching motion towards the Psyches, now having more motivation to win the game, not only for his friends, but also for his father and his mentor. Tidus got set on the wing and watched as Letty was about to face off with Lakkam. The ball rocketed up from the bottom of the pool and both blitzers leapt for it, with Lakkam stealing it early and swimming hard towards the goal. Tidus swan after her in a hurry, but saw Jassu, Botta, and Wakka all tie her up early, which caused her to drop the ball. Tidus saw it squirt free and rushed towards it, hoping for an early break, but was suddenly sent spiraling from an unknown source. As he floated harmlessly away, he looked up and saw Sudit smiling at him as he threw the ball over to defense partner Berrik, who quickly tossed it to Blappa. Blappa rushed towards the net and Tidus was back up and quickly swimming the other way. Blappa tossed a pass across the front of the goal to Eigaar, but Tidus had somehow made it over and knocked the pass away. The crowd cheered loudly at the sudden speed shown by Tidus. "Wow folks, it seems that Tidus hasn't lost his speed and endurance over the last 2 years, after that amazing play to recover from a vicious check from Sudit!" The announcer exclaimed. Sudit looked coldly at Tidus, who simply shrugged and smiled a little as he swan up the pool again.  
  
***  
  
The first half came to an end, not soon enough for Tidus, who was getting beat up out there. Sudit was really watching him and left him little room to maneuver around. He was stuck to playing defense, and used his great speed to his advantage. However, when he was getting shadowed by Sudit, Letty and Wakka really stepped up, getting some good chances on Nimrook, who is not an easy goalie to beat. Botta and Jassu played good defense too, but Eigaar and Blappa both got good chances to score, only to be turned away by Keepa. Wakka came over and stood beside Tidus, who was breathing heavily. "I appreciate your attention to defense man, but we need you to put some goals on the board, ya?" He coached. Tidus nodded. "But don't you see how Sudit covers me? He's always with me." He grumbled. Wakka laughed a little. "Well, you gotta find a way man, this game's riding on you and me. You know that." He lectured. Wakka the coach had taken over. Tidus looked up at him and nodded. "Alright, I'll see what I can do." Just then Jecht, Auron, Lulu, Kimahri and Yuna walked in. Yuna immediately ran over to Tidus and wrapped him in a big hug. "You alright?" She asked worriedly, noticing the various bumps and bruises all over him. He grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, I'll survive." He said. Jecht folded his arms across his chest and watched this scene. He walked over to Tidus, just looking at him for a second. "Hmph, you're on a roll kid, not only did you get yourself a nice woman but you actually managed to play a decent game of blitzball, although I still don't know why they say you're a superstar around here." Tidus looked confused for a second, not sure whether to take this as a compliment or as another put down. Jecht's face suddenly softened and he clapped his son on the back. "Actually son, I wanted to tell you that I'm real proud of you. You've become a man real quick, and your mother's proud of you too." He said softly. Tidus looked down at his feet for a second, then turned and faced Jecht. "Thanks Dad." And gave his dad a hug. Jecht looked around at the people in the room all smiling at him. "Ok, Tidus that's enough I still got a reputation around here you know." Everyone laughed, happy to see that Tidus had finally made up with his dad. "Now I want you to go out there and show me your shot. Wakka tells me that you've figured out how to do it." He stuck his hand out. Tidus smiled and gave his Dad a high five. "Now go out there and kick some Al Bhed ass for me, ok?" He half-joked as he got up. Tidus waved as he walked out. "Got it!" And with that Jecht walked out. Auron now walked over to him. "You've got lots of talent Tidus. You're the best guardian and the best blitzer in Spira, so you hold the world in your hands now. This is entirely your story now." He said. Tidus smiled, "And I'll write the chapters the way I want, now that I got a second book." Auron smiled slightly. "Goodbye Tidus. See you after the game." He shook Tidus' hand and walked out. Tidus couldn't believe this was happening, the way they both came and congratulated him on everything he'd done. Tidus stood up. "Well, looks like I got some fans to please so now I gotta win!" He said enthusiastically. The Aurochs cheered and agreed with him and Yuna kissed him. "Good luck, Tidus." She said. Tidus nodded. "Thanks, Yuna." He walked out of the room waiting for the half to end. "What's this I hear about kicking Al Bhed ass?" A voice said from behind him. He turned and saw Rikku watching him. Tidus smiled. "Hope you don't mind if I beat Sudit around a little." He joked. Rikku laughed. "Looks like it was him that was beating you around, Tidus." She shot back. Tidus scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, well that's temporary." He said. She came and gave him a hug. "Well Tidus, although I'd rather see the Psyches win, I'll wish you good luck just cuz you're my friend." She said. Tidus smiled. "Sounds good!"  
  
***  
  
The second half started with Letty winning the blitzoff. He tossed the ball to Wakka, who went right between Lakkam and Eigaar, but as he was about to pass it he got run over by Sudit and Berrik. Wakka floated in the pool, temporarily dazed, as play stopped so he could get checked out. Tidus was seething with rage now, determined to get revenge on his other half. Finally play resumed, with Wakka back in the game, albeit with a strong headache. Lakkam won the blitzoff, but was run over by Tidus who grabbed the ball at the same time. He swam forward with a scowl on his face. Berrik rushed him, but he swam under him and dodged the tackle. Finally it was just him and Sudit. Tidus stopped and beckoned him with his hand. Sudit growled and charged at him, but just as he was about to hit him, Tidus leapt onto Sudit's shoulders, pushed off of him and threw the ball straight up. He flipped and booted the ball at Nimrook in a Sphere Shot. The ball swooshed through the water like a torpedo, finally hitting Nimrook in the head and bouncing in. "GOOOOOOOAAAAALLLLLLLL!" The Announcer screamed. "Sir Tidus gets the first goal, with a beautiful Sphere Shot!" The crowd went nuts, and Jecht looked in shock at the play that his son had just pulled off. "Wow Jecht, he's a better tackler than you ever were." Auron said, smirking at his friend. Jecht just glared at him. "Nah, it's cuz he's younger than I am, that's all." Auron nodded, not believing a word. "The Aurochs grab the early lead, 1-0, and what a way to take that lead!" The Announcer continued to ramble about the goal. Sudit watched as Tidus celebrated. He was even angrier now. Not only had Tidus mocked him, but he had also made a complete fool out of him. Now it was his turn for revenge.  
  
***  
  
However, Sudit was not getting any opportunities to shoot, as the Aurochs continued to storm the net. Time ticked away, and the Psyches were only hanging on because of some goaltending by Nimrook. "There's only 20 seconds left! Can the Psyches get the tying goal?" The announcer called. Lakkam motioned for him to join the rush, and he hurried to keep up. Lakkam passed it off to Blappa, but Wakka got a hand on it and it spun away. However, Sudit was all over it and swam like mad towards the goal. "10 seconds and Sudit appears to be making a last minute rush!" The announcer stated the obvious. Sudit finally threw the ball, and somehow it made it through a whole crowd of people, bouncing off Tidus' hand and going towards the net. "5 seconds!" The announcer called out. The ball spun towards Keepa, who tried to grab it, but he couldn't hold it because of the spin on it and it spun right into the net. "GOOOOOAAAALLLLLLL! The Psyches have tied it! Sudit forces overtime! Whoa baby, What a game!" The announcer appeared as if he was about to have a heart attack.   
  
***  
  
  
  
Finally overtime came around, and just before the opening blitzoff, Tidus turned to Jecht and mouthed the words "Watch this" Jecht just nodded, sure of what was about to happen. The blitzoff was won and Lakkam tossed it to Eigaar. He rushed up the field towards the goal, somehow splitting right between Jassu and Botta. He fired off a Sphere Shot, which soared at Keepa, who somehow managed to snag it in his fingers. As soon as the shot got off Tidus hurried up the pool, hoping Keepa would stop it. He did, and soon the ball sailed towards him thanks to a long pass from the goaltender. He hurried towards Nimrook, looking behind him, seeing Sudit and Berrik right behind him. Tidus started swimming backwards, motioning for them to come get him. The two angered defensemen came rushing towards him, and Tidus flipped over their heads until he was facing them. Tidus then kicked the ball and it flew right at Berrik's chin, knocking him down and causing him to float away. Sudit looked at Tidus and his eyes went wide as he saw what he was doing. Tidus punched the ball and this one hit Sudit right in the nose, which caused his nose to bleed as he too floated away. The ball flew up near the top of the pool. Tidus leapt towards it, spinning like a top as he prepared to shoot. He slowed his spinning, and finally fired the shot at the net. The ball flew towards Nimrook, who had a clear view of it. The crowd was silent, including the announcer. Nimrook saw it........And missed it! The shot went in. Everyone sat in stunned silence for a minute, then finally cheered madly. The Aurochs all mobbed Tidus, as Sudit watched in amazement, at not only the blood on his face, but the amazing abilities of Tidus. He shook his head in disbelief, as Jecht did the same. "Oh...my...God. He actually did it! Jeez and I thought I was the best........" He stared at his son in wonder. Auron laughed. "What I don't believe is actually hearing you be humble for once. It's about time you gave that boy some credit." He said. Jecht turned on Auron, ready to say something, but his mouth shut and he stayed silent. "I guess you're right. I've always been rough on the kid. I just wasn't cut out to be a father." Auron was really surprised by Jecht's reaction. He decided to lighten the mood. "Jecht, is that a tear I see running down your face?" Jecht looked up quickly. "What? No! It's um, sweat, yeah it's really warm in here..." He smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. Auron smirked. "You're such a crybaby Jecht." Jecht wiped his eyes and turned bright red. "Alright fine, but don't tell Michelle when we go back and sure as HELL don't tell Tidus." He warned. Auron smiled. "Don't worry, I won't" He said as he crossed his fingers behind his back.  
  
***  
  
"It is my honor to give the Crystal Cup to the Besaid Aurochs!" Yuna said over the microphone, handing the trophy over to Wakka, who kissed it to the cheers of the crowd. He walked back over to the other Aurochs. "25 years boys……..25 years." Was all he said. Tidus watched Wakka happily hold the trophy high over his head, showing the fans from his spot on the podium. "And now, the presentation of the Ohallad MVP award for best player in the tournament goes to Tidus!" Yuna announced to the crowd. The fans cheered loudly, and began chanting his name. Tidus couldn't believe this, it was just like home. Tidus walked over to accept the award, but whispered something in Yuna's ear. She looked at him, knowing that he was doing something that was hard for him. "Ladies and Gentlemen, Although I appreciate this award, it really ends a good season, I'd like to give this award to someone else. Someone who's been with this team from the beginning. I'm sure you'll agree when I say that nobody deserves this more than Wakka!" He smiled as the crowd cheered even louder. He handed the award to Wakka, but turned back to audience. "I already have to one prize that I could ever want. I have Yuna. And although it took me awhile to realize it, this is the best prize anybody could ask for!" He exclaimed as he turned to Yuna and kissed her to a standing ovation.  
  
Author's Note: Well this was a long chapter! Hope I didn't bore you all out of your minds, but I really wanted to put a blitzball game into this, so I thought I'd do that. Still more to Come don't leave this story just yet! (By the way Michelle is Tidus' mom, just to clear that up) 


	9. Chapter 8:Reflections and Revelatons

The Dream that Became Reality-Chapter 8:Reflections and Revelations  
  
Well peeps, I'm thinking that this will be the last chapter of this fanfic, but I'd like to say thank you to everyone who's read and reviewed this story, I really appreciate the kind things that everyone's said about my fanfic, and I hope that you all enjoyed reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it. I'm going to start some new stories soon, so look out for those. Enjoy this last chapter, and good-bye for now!  
  
DISCLAIMER:All characters and names associated with Final Fantasy X belong to Squaresoft.  
  
2 nights later, the Besaid Aurochs returned to Besaid Island with the Crystal Cup for the first time in 25 years. When they returned, a huge party was held in the middle of Besaid, with a huge bonfire lit for everyone in the village, who didn't want to miss out on welcoming the team home. The team marched into the town square with Tidus carrying the Cup and Wakka carrying his MVP honors which was given to him by Tidus. However, there were some unexpected visitors there too, such as Jecht and Auron...but also Sudit. "Come on Rikku, why do I have to go? Tidus is gonna gloat in my face." He protested. Rikku grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the village. "Don't worry about it, he's not going to gloat, but you asked me yourself what was so special about him, so I brought you here so he could tell you." She explained. "Can we leave right after he's done?" He asked. Rikku rolled her eyes. "I'm going to visit with my friends, you do what you want." She said, frustrated with his attitude. "Just go talk to him, for me, ok?" She asked looking at him innocently. He smiled and kissed her. "How can I say no?" She smiled. "That's better. Now let's get some partying done!" She ran off towards the village  
  
***  
  
A large crowd had gathered around the Aurochs, who were each recounting the whole experience with the fans, and also Yuna and her ex-guardians, which included Jecht and Auron. Tidus stood between the two groups, talking to his new fans and signing autographs, when suddenly someone grabbed his arm. "Hey!" He protested angrily, until he noticed it was Jecht. "Oh, hey Dad, what's up?" Jecht shrugged. "Listen boy, I don't have much time left, so I thought I'd come and say a few things before I go back to the Farplane." He paused and looked at Tidus for a minute. "I'm really proud of everything you've done, Tidus. You've really changed since you were a kid. I never thought you'd make it, and I regret all the harsh things I've said and done over the years." He sighed. "What I'm trying to say is....I'm sorry." He finally said. Tidus stood in stunned silence. "Wow...thanks Dad." He finally said. Then with a grin he said. "So what'd you think of that shot? Not the greatest anymore are you Dad?" Tidus joked. The remark stung Jecht a little, but he realized that he deserved it. So instead of getting angry he just smiled and replied. "I think that was done even better than I ever intended to do it son. And yeah, I guess you could say I'm not the best anymore...someone else is, but I guess I'm glad it's you." He said, patting his son on the shoulder. He looked down at his feet, still embarassed by the sudden emotion he was revealing to his son. "Well son, guess I'm going back to the Farplane, but Auron wants to see you yet, so I guess all I'm gonna say is enjoy your life, don't waste a minute, and be thankful you got a second chance." He finished. Tidus nodded, impressed with his father's sudden intelligence. "Alright Dad. And I promise I'll take better care of Yuna this time. Tell her Dad that for me, ok?" He grinned slightly. Jecht nodded, smiling. "I thought you were gonna lose that one kid, you're lucky you got her back. But alright, I'll tell him." He said as he waved and disappeared into nothingness. This time Auron stepped up to him. "You've done well Tidus. Always remember that the fate of Spira rests in your hands now and forever until your death. I know it's not your home of Zanarkand, but protect it. It seems that you'll probably get to see your Zanarkand soon enough...don't lose hope." He said, offering his hand to Tidus to shake. Tidus shook his hand. "I will Auron...and I'll never forget everything you've taught me. Thanks for everything." He said. Auron smiled slightly. "Don't thank me, I just brought out your natural talents." He said. "But I guess this is goodbye. So until your passing hour, goodbye Tidus." He too walked away into nothingness. Suddenly, another hand grabbed him by the shoulder. "Hey, where'd Sir Jecht and Sir Auron go to?" Wakka asked. Tidus smiled to himself. "They had some things to take care of so they had to go." He explained. Wakka nodded. "Well alright. Come on, we're going to tell the story about Yuna's pilgrimage. Rikku says that Sudit wants to hear it too, so you better come, ya?" He said. Tidus nodded. "Sure thing." He said silently, still slightly saddend by Jecht and Auron's return to the Farplane.   
  
***  
  
Some special chairs were set up in front of the fire for the 5 remaining guardians and the returned summoner. However, they requested that an empty chair be left for Auron, in his memory. After the people were finished cheering, they began the story. From the farewell to Besaid, to the Blitzball game in Luca, to the false wedding to Seymour, to the traitor tag being laid on them, to the final defeat of Sin and Yu Yevon, and finally Tidus' disappearance, everything was covered. (except for Sin's identity and the scene at the moonflow.) When they were done, Yuna and Rikku continuted by telling their story about their adventure with Paine, who couldn't be there for that night. Finally the crowd rose and cheered loudly for the heroes of Spira, even Sudit, who up to this point had no idea that Tidus had done these things. The stories finally finished, and the people, tired and happy began to head for home. However, not all the people were done for the night.  
  
***  
  
"Damn, man I had no idea that you did all these things! I'm so sorry I treated you the way I did. I had no idea that all of this had happened. Please forgive me." Sudit begged. Tidus laughed at his antics and patted Sudit on the shoulder. "I got some apoligizing to do too. I was pretty rough on you too, and I shouldn't have been since you're part of me, and there's no reason to do that. It's alright. We're cool now." He said. Sudit smilied. "Thanks Tidus, you're the greatest." Sudit said as he rushed off to Yuna's house. Rikku watched him take off. "Well Tidus, I guess I have to thank you too. I lost you and you gave me Sudit. You two are the best things to ever happen to me." She said in appreciation. Tidus hugged her close. "I'll always love you Rikku...as a friend now though." He said with a slight smile. Rikku nodded. "Yeah, I think it's best that way. But the time we did spend together was the best time of my life." She sighed. Tidus looked at her. "Yeah, for me too." He looked at his feet. Rikku looked up and ruffled his hair. "Hey! Don't touch the hair!" Tidus yelled. Rikku laughed and bolted for Yuna's house. Tidus ran halfway and gave up. "Night, Tidus!" Rikku turned and waved at him. Tidus just laughed. "Yeah, goodnight Rikku." He called back. Now Wakka and Lulu walked towards him. "Go to bed man, you look bushed." Wakka said. Lulu nodded. "Yes, Wakka's right Tidus, you've all had quite a long day." She said. Tidus rolled his eyes. "Alright, Mom and Dad." He said sarcastically. Wakka just laughed as Lulu glared at Tidus for a minute, then softened her gaze. "No seriously though, I have some things I want to think about before I go to bed, ok?" Tidus explained. Wakka just nodded. "Well alright man, but don't think too hard, not good for sleeping." He said. Lulu smirked at him. "Is that why you sleep till noon every day Wakka? Lack of thinking? That really explains alot." She said. Wakka rubbed his neck and sighed. "Whatever you say Lu. Well good night Tidus." They walked off towards their house as Tidus made a whipping motion with his hand, which caused Lulu to laugh, something she hadn't done in a long time. "Goodnight Tidus." She said with a smile as she rushed off to catch Wakka. "Night Lulu." He replied. He stood there in the middle of the square, looking for anybody left. Surprised, he found nobody and ran off to beach.  
  
***  
  
Yuna sat on the beach, watching the tide come in and wash over her legs. She sat with her arms folded around her legs, with moonlight shining off her hair. Tidus walked up to the beach, expecting to be alone, but liking what he found. He walked silently towards her, so he wouldn't scare her. "I uh....hope you don't mind some company?" He asked. Yuna jumped and looked behind her, breathing a sigh of relief. "Oh, it's you Tidus....you scared me." She slowed her beating heart. Tidus scratched the back of his head. "Sorry, I just thought I'd ask." He said as he sat beside her. She looked at him sideways. "You already know the answer." She said softly. He grinned slighlty and looked out at the sea. "I guess I did." He agreed. The two sat in silence for what seemed like enternity. Finally Tidus broke the silence. "That was some adventure you and Rikku and Paine went on." He said, looking at her. She nodded. "The whole point of it was to find you...but I didn't and I don't know how I made it..." She trailed off. Tidus looked at the ground. "And this whole thing with Rikku probably didn't help you either..." He added. She looked at his saddened face. She put her arm around his shoulder and looked at him. "It's alright Tidus, I forgive you, I know that you were confused and this whole thing with the split soul. It's ok." She comforted him. Tidus shook his head, not accepting it. "It  
  
s not ok Yuna. I....I had sex with her. She's my best friend and I had sex with her. I can't forgive myself for that. I cheated on you Yuna. Might as well say I did." He said, getting angry with himself. Yuna felt her heart break, but knew that Tidus needed her right now. "I know you did, but it wasn't your fault. Don't worry about it, it's ok now. We're together again and that's all that matters." She said. Tidus looked up and looked deep into her eyes. "You know, despite all this blitzball victory and coming back to Spira, I overlooked the one person that was more important than anything in the whole world." He paused. "I love you Yuna. I don't know what it is that had you believe in me all this time, but whatever it was, I love you for it." He thanked her. Tears began to well up in her eyes. "I've waited for you to say that to me Tidus....thank-you." She said as they kissed in the moonlight, finally laying in the sand, just enjoying each other's company.   
  
***  
  
"Man it's good to see them back together, ya?" Wakka asked from behind the trees. Lulu and Rikku nodded. Kimahri looked at Rikku. "Kimahri sorry for Rikku. All the things that happen to you." He said slowly. Rikku smiled. "I'm alright, I got Sudit now, and Yunie's happy now too so that's all that matters." She said cheerfully. Everyone agreed and went to bed for good this time.  
  
Author's Note:Well, I guess this is the last note that I'm going to be leaving, once again, thanks for reading, and stay tuned for more fics in the future! 


	10. Afterword

AFTERWORD  
  
This was the story that got me my start, and once again I'd like to thank all of those people who read the original story, don't think I've forgotten about you. I wanted to start with a short story to begin with, just to test the waters I guess you could say, cuz I really wasn't sure what kind of reception I'd get. I'm happy to say it was nothing but positive, and because of it, I've started the sequel, the Ace and the Lion, but it hasn't really received as much attention. And because of this, I'm not only reposting this to let those new people catch up on the story and maybe take a look, but also to tell you all that I'm open to suggestions, anything you'd like to see for a story, email me at Ryan_k_@hotmail.com and i'll be happy to consider. Hope you enjoyed this, thanks for reading!  
  
-RdawgX 


End file.
